


The Learning Curve

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has never touched himself, so Chloe offers to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #7.

Chloe's mouth titled up into a smile.

"Clark. Never?

“I told you. I don’t know how,” Clark replied, irritation in his voice.

“Unzip your pants.”

“What?” Clark’s tone was incredulous.

“I’ll teach you,” Chloe said, tugging at Clark’s waistband.

“Chole!” He glanced down, and with a sigh unzipped his jeans and dropped them to his ankles. He was barely excited.

“Okay, Clark, just take it in your hand, and sort of… stroke it.”

Clark’s expression was disbelieving, but he obeyed.

Chloe squealed in delight when Clark reached his peak, despite the fact that it blew a hole in the window.


End file.
